


Blue-Eyed Possession

by LeioRossi



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M, Obsession, Spacedogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeioRossi/pseuds/LeioRossi
Summary: Nigel finds his new obsession in the eyes of Adam Raki





	1. Met You in Space

Nigel doesn’t know what possessed him to walk this way. Maybe it was Darko’s dumb as fuck nagging about him always lying around the house. He was fucking awfully in his business for a fear mongering subordinate. It got on his last nerves-- drove him up the fucking wall.

 

As he shoved his hands roughly into his pockets, the hard case of his cigarettes scratched his hands. With an impatient huff, he took one out and lit it, letting the smoke curl in the cold air of the night. The sidewalk was empty, and it was mostly quiet, save for the distant sound of cars in the distance and flies buzzing around a streetlamp ahead of him. 

 

Ever since he’d moved back from Bucharest, it seemed like everything had calmed down. The Americans were bunch of fucking wusses who bent over backwards for a foreigner with a gun. It was a fucking delight to see, even it got a little boring at times. There wasn’t the constant power struggle that he had to deal with like in Bucharest; it was all a simple threat here and a snarl there, and everything was fixed. 

 

The sound of a content sigh broke his leisurely sigh and Nigel stopped, turning his head towards where the sound had come from. He almost choked on the inhale of smoke when he laid eyes on the person who had made the sound. Fucking Christ, it was the most beautiful person he had even seen. Way more beautiful than that bitch Gabi and her stupid cello. No, this man in front of him, sprawled out on the grass with his wide blue eyes towards the sky, made the beast inside Nigel’s chest yearn in a way he had never before yearned. Lying in the middle of the fucking park with one arm behind his head, his face was clear in the moonlight, eyelashes resting on his cheeks when he blinked that was a stark contrast to his pale skin. Next to him was what seemed to be a telescope.

 

Before he even knew what he was doing, Nigel’s feet seemed to have carried him to the boy. The scent of smoke caused the loveliest shade of blue eyes to direct their attention to him. Even as he saw the confusion in them, the beast inside Nigel’s chest rose viciously.

This boy. This boy would be HIS, even if it killed them.

 

“Hello, darling.” Nigel gave the man a lascivious smile that bordered on wolfish. “I was wondering if you would like some company on this cold night.”

 

“No thanks.” the other said blandly. “And it isn’t that cold- it’s in the 70’s right now.” Nigel bristled at the dismissive tone of voice.

 

“Well, darling, may I ask what you’re doing out here so late?”

 

“I come out here every Tuesday and Thursday and Saturday night to observe the galaxy most visible. Did you know that only four galaxies with the naked eye and there’s so many more we cannot see without a telescope like James Webb Space Telescope?” For example,the nebula-” Suddenly the boy’s eyes went from dazed and excited to Nigel’s chin where it stayed and he hesitantly said. “I’m sorry. I forgot. Do you want to hear about the g-galaxies?”

 

Nigel grinned.

“I would love to, darling.”

 

“My name isn’t darling. It’s Adam Rake.” His innocent bright blue eyes blinked up at him. 

 

“Mine’s Nigel.”


	2. Miscommunication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Like the galaxy?" Adam's voice seemed to perk up, and Nigel took that as an invitation to plop down next to him.
> 
> "I suppose so." Nigel brought the cigarette to his mouth. "I don't know much about space and all."

"Like the galaxy?" Adam's voice seemed to perk up, and Nigel took that as an invitation to plop down next to him.

 

"I suppose so." Nigel brought the cigarette to his mouth. "I don't know much about space and all."

 

"That's not a problem. I could teach you... if you want." Adam said, a huge smile on his face. "Although, I won't be able to teach you it all tonight, because it's almost my bedtime. I have a schedule that I follow. I have to be home by ten o'clock so that I can make sure that my circadian cycle remains intact." Adam said, looking up at the stars. 

 

"That's no problem with me, dar- Adam. I would love to see you again and again and again. I'll make sure you get home safe and sound." Nigel winked and the boy looked at him with a slight confusion in his eyes. 

 

"Are you flirting with me, Nigel?"

 

The criminal blinked in surprise but took it in stride.

 

"Is it working?" Nigel licked his lips.

 

"You didn't answer my question, Nigel, and I don't know what you are asking about. Is what working?" Adam replied, frowning. The other laughed, and let out a breathful of smoke.

 

"Yes, I am fucking flirting with you. Is the flirting working?" Nigel said.

 

"Oh." Adam said. "It might be?" He tilted his head and Nigel wanted to lean over and kiss him. There was an air of naivety over this boy. How had he survived this long in the world that was cold and vicious?

 

"I can work with that." Nigel said and shifted uncomfortably. The stupid fucking grass was wet and his jeans were getting soaked. Usually, at this point, he would've already been making out with the person, but he got the idea that Adam probably wouldn't like that. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

 

"I'm going to wake up, make breakfast, go to my bike, and then I'm going to go to work and say hello to Bill the guard, and then I have a tour to give at the South California Planetarium at 10:30,1:30, and 3:30. Then I’m going home and make myself some mac n cheese.”

 

“That’s fascinating, darling, but I meant if you were going to have free time.” Nigel said.

 

“Oh, then why didn’t you say that?” Adam said frustrated, standing up. “If you want to know something, don’t say something else. Tell me what you want to know.” He looked away as he fiddled with something on the telescope. It was here that something in the back of Nigel’s mind clicked. There was something off about his darling. The way he didn’t understand some of the things he said, The way he held himself. His openness with a complete stranger.

 

“So you want me to give it to you straight, huh?” Nigel tilted his chin up.

 

“Nigel, I don’t--” 

 

“You want me to say everything literally.” He interrupted.

 

“I don’t recognize sarcasm.” The almost dejected way Adam said it made Nigel’s heart squeeze with guilt. Where were all these fucking emotions coming from? One second he was wallowing in regret about Gabi and the next he was following some pretty boy like a lost puppy. Ignoring that, at least Adam's previous words made sense now,

 

“I can try.” Nigel said, standing up so that he was standing over Adam’s shoulder. “To you know, say things literally, but only on one condition.” The boy was dismantling the telescope, folding it together almost like an origami piece of paper. 

 

“What’s the condition?”

 

“I want to take you on a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reiterate. I don't know where I'm going with this, but hopefully my mind comes up with something good (or y'all do, and tell me). Anyways, thanks for reading and comment down below!


	3. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darko checks in on Nigel. Adam gets an unpleasant drop in

 

          There's a pause for a moment as Adam considers the proposition that Nigel is offering before he nods. The man in front of him although out of the normal for wanting to talk to Adam in the first place in the middle of the night was someone who gave Adam a sense of security, like if he could trust him. He hadn't felt that since Beth, but Beth had turned out to be someone who did not feel the same way.

 

          "Would this be a romantic date?" Adam asked, tilting his head up to look at Nigel who was looking down at him with a half smile.

 

          "Yes. Does that bother you?" Nigel lifted his eyebrow as he unabashedly looked into his eyes.

 

          "No. You are an attractive man, but I just wanted to be sure I understood what you were asking me." Adam looked at his watch. "I have a schedule that I need to follow. I don't like to do things that are outside of it. The best date would be here looking at stars tomorrow night."

 

          Nigel laughed and nodded.

 

          "Whatever you say, sweetheart. I'll meet you here again tomorrow night. What time?"

 

          "I am usually out here by 8:30 PM. This is so that I have enough time to set up my telescope. Please be on time. I will be expecting you." Adam offered him a small smile, and Nigel couldn't help but want to capture that image forever, away from the world's eyes. They didn't deserve this little wonder.

 

          "I promise to be on time." Nigel grabbed Adam's hand in his and bent down, pressing a kiss to it. He looked up Adam as he kissed it and murmured against his knuckles, "and I never break a promise."

 

          If Adam had been any other person, he would've felt fear at the almost other worldly quality that Nigel's eyes had, the blatant desire and want would've made anyone else run away, but Adam simply nodded before turning around to grab his telescope that he had by this dismantled.

 

          "Good night, Nigel. It was nice meeting you."

 

          "Good night, Adam."

* * *

 

 

          Darko could immediately tell that something was up when he came into Nigel's house that morning. There was the scent of a cooked breakfast, something that never happened in Nigel's house. Then, of course, there was also the sight of a cleaned living room and an open notebook that, for once, looked like it was keeping track of their transactions. Now, this Nigel, this Nigel was someone that he could be used to having on as a partner.

 

          "Hey, Nigel, you here? Or are you some alien that has taken over his body? Cuz I swear I've never seen the carpet of this fucking place until three seconds ago." Darko said as he went into the kitchen. He caught the orange that had been chunked at him and laughed at the sight of his boss in his underwear eating toast on his counter.

 

          "Shut the fuck up. I can take care of myself, Darko."

 

          "Well, excuse me, but I seem to distinctly remember you bitching about missing your ex-wife and moaning on and on about how she betrayed you to run off with some punk." This time Darko had to duck the knife that went right where his head would've been, embedding itself into the wall.

 

          "Yeah, that Nigel's gone." Nigel tossed his dish in the sink before kicking off the counter. "And don't think I haven't noticed that you've been taking some of my money."

 

          "You don't need it anyway." Darko rolled his eyes as he took the knife from the wall and began to peel the orange. "And thanks for the Vitamin C. But now that we've had our small talk, tell me. What's changed?" He followed Nigel into his bedroom, completely ignoring the warning glare that his boss gave him.

 

          "I met someone." Nigel said hesitantly as he went into the closet to grab his clothes for the day.

 

          Darko crowed, bending over as he laughed

 

          "You," Darko pointed the knife at Nigel. "Mr. Forever and Always, met someone who got you to do all this?" He took one of the orange slices with the flat edge of the knife and ate it. "Well, now you have to introduce me. This lady is a fucking goddess if she's the reason for all this, holy shit." 

 

          Nigel came out of the closet, buttoning up a red shirt.

 

          "His name is Adam, and he's beautiful."

 

          Darko shook his head and stabbed the knife into Nigel's dresser.

 

          "These American guys are fucking trash, Nigel, you know that. They're all fucking sugar babies; they just want your money."

 

         Darko shook his head at Nigel's silent question about his attire. "Especially a man of your age, Nigel. You aren't exactly in your prime anymore."

 

          "Screw you, Darko." The other man yelled from the closet. "Adam doesn't want me for my money. And even if he did, it's not like I'm fucking lacking any money." Nigel came out with a decent pair of jeans and a button-down shirt with dogs on it.

 

          Darko groaned at seeing his outfit.

 

          "How can you be so good at everything else and not know how to put together a fucking outfit? I give up." Darko shoved the rest of the orange in his mouth.

 

          "You're fucking gross and get out of my room. We need to talk about why the fuck our person on 15th street hasn't brought in their cash."

 

* * *

 

          It's a normal day for Adam. He woke up, ate his breakfast, showered, and went to work. It was actually a perfect day, because there wasn't  one thing that he hadn't accounted for. At work, he was asked all the questions he normally would get asked. His lunch was his usual, and no one interrupted him for anything.

 

          It's all normal and good, until he got home at 6:30 PM and he found Beth, his once girlfriend now just neighbor, waiting for him at his door. He struggled internally on whether to tell her that he couldn't talk to her right now, because it was time to watch the news or to talk to her. His father would've told him that the polite thing to do would be to invite her in to talk.

 

          "Hello, Beth." Adam said with an awkward smile. She returned it in kind.

 

          "Hi, Adam. I was wondering, um, if we could talk?" The smile she gave him made him relax, unaware of how fake it was.

 

          "Yes, but not for long, please."

 

          "No, I just wanted to ask if I could borrow your telescope tonight. Some of my friends want to see the stars through a telescope." She gave a one shoulder shrug.

 

          Adam froze and frowned.

 

          "I need it tonight. I'm going on a date and the plan is to look at the stars through my telescope." He put his hand into his pocket and grabbed his house key.

 

          "Oh, but I kind of already promised my friends that I would bring a telescope, and you're the only person I know with one. The nice thing would be to let me use the telescope since you have other ones anyway and also you could do something else on your date." Beth offered him a sympathetic grin and Adam shifted uncomfortably.

 

          "I, um, okay. But I need it back tomorrow morning."

 

          And this is where things started to get not normal and not nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps, if you have anything you want to see in this fic, please comment it down below. I can 93% guarantee that I can probs incorporate it into the story. 
> 
> Love all of y'all. Keep living your best lives! Whoop whoop!


	4. Chapter 4

          As Adam started to prepare for his date, he felt like there was an uncomfortable weight on his chest. He was missing something. Besides his telescope, of course. What was it? What was it? His nails raked the skin of his arm, leaving light red marks in their wake. He tried to breathe and think logically, going through the checklist he had made with his father for dates.

 

          He had taken a shower, put on his best clothes, put on cologne, brushed his hair and teeth, and he made sure that he had the time and place right. There was still enough time between now and when the date would happen so that with travel time, he would still be there on time. Ready to go on a date with Nigel.

 

          It was strange, but during his lunch break, Adam had begun to think about Nigel. It was uncommon that people would approach him to talk to him. Most of the time it was simply to ask simple things like what time it was or if he knew where a certain place was. But Nigel, he had approached Will with the intent of engaging in conversation, even if it did end up being rather one-sided. The blue eyed boy started, looking at the mirror.

 

          Was that what he forgot? Was he supposed to have let Nigel talk more? What if Nigel had invited him to the date as a joke? Was he serious? Would he be there tonight?

 

          A suffocating feeling surround Adam and his eyes flickered around. What if Nigel had wanted him to bring his telescope? Adam had told him that he would bring the telescope so that they could look at the stars. Should he reschedule?

 

          Trembling, he took out his phone only to whine when he realized that he didn't have the other man's number. Would he be missing a social cue if he didn't bring the telescope? Adam checked the time. It was almost time for him to go, but he didn't have a telescope. He needed to bring something or Nigel might get upset that he had lied. Adam didn't like to lie, but Beth had needed the telescope.

 

          He went into the living room where he had all his books on the galaxies. Maybe he could show him the stars from the page of a book. And he could explain to him what the technical terms meant. It could be fine. Adam grabbed the textbook about the star system that Nigel resided in. He had seemed rather interested in it when they had talked yesterday. Even as he tried to reassure himself that it would be fine, he still felt a dreadful feeling in his chest.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

          Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Nigel was washing his hands of the blood that had stained his hands from his last interaction with one of foot soldiers who had thought it would be fine to take some of his goods for free. Boy, had he been wrong.

 

          Nigel did feel a little bad that there was some blood on his shirt, but at this point he would be late to his meeting with his beautiful Adam. He doubted that his angel would mind, and if he did, there were plenty of shops around that he could walk in and buy a shirt from. Hell, he could even go shirtless if it made the other man feel better.

 

          He sighed and looked up at the mirror, frowning at his unkempt hair. Wetting his hands, he slicked back his hair. While Nigel was certainly not in his prime anymore, he wouldn't be showing up to the date looking like he had just woken up next to a dumpster.

 

          "Darko," Nigel barked and the other man came into the bathroom with a raised eyebrow. "You're in charge of the rest. I expect it to be done by tomorrow night."

 

          "Of course, boss. Have fun on your date." Darko smirked, dragging a bloody hand through his blond hair. He had grown it out since they had come to America because it, in Darko's words, made him look hotter to the American ladies.

 

          "Have fun beating up losers." Nigel smiled sarcastically in return as he sauntered out of the bathroom. Yes, this night was going to be absolutely perfect.

  

 

* * *

 

          By the time Adam reached the park, he was almost hyperventilating, but he couldn't go back home now, because that would be rude. His father had taught him that it was rude to stand people up even if they would understand the reason. That's why he was sitting in the middle of the park, his jeans getting wet from the water that clung to the grass, feeling horrible.

 

          He looked at his watch. Their date would officially start in four minutes and he couldn't see Nigel. Insecurity and slight anger coursed through him, an accompaniment to the stress that he was feeling. It was making his hands shake, and he didn't like it.

 

          "Adam," Nigel's voice came from behind him, and the aforementioned person stood up, turning around to face the man. Nigel tilted his head with a frown as he took in Adam's appearance. "Are you okay? You don't look well."

 

          "I couldn't bring my telescope today because my neighbor Beth needed it. She had promised her friends and so I gave it to her, but I didn't know what to do because I told you that we would look at stars. I brought a textbook because I know I said we would look at stars, but I got stressed. I'm sorry for lying." Adam's shoulders sagged. "I feel like going home. I don't feel good at all."

 

          The older man blinked in surprise and he looked down at the textbook that was in between them. It looked dreadfully boring and he doubted that he could even read it. He could only read minimal necessary English. His eyes looked up at the Adam's face that was illuminated by the sunset behind him. He was looking down at the ground, his eyelashes a stark contrast to his pale cheeks. And those lips had been bitten so much that they were a soft red color.

 

          "It's okay. I don't mind that you didn't bring the telescope. I like that you brought this book, but if you're not feeling well, we can do something else or plan another date?" Nigel couldn't resist the urge to grab Adam's hand, his skin feeling smooth against the rough callouses he had formed. He felt the rapid heartbeat that Adam had, and he took the textbook from Adam's hands, tucking it underneath his armpit, and grabbed both of his hands. They were clammy under his touch.

 

          "Adam, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with me."

 

          "I want to go home, but I also want to spend more time with you." Adam said, looking curiously down at their hands.

 

          "There's no reason we can't do both."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: LeioRossi


	5. Chapter 5

          On their way to Adam's place, Nigel couldn't help but notice that his boy seemed to be shaken. He seemed to be nervous, his hands clenching and unclenching his fists, and Nigel worried  that he might've overstepped some form of American social boundary. This was the always the hardest part of going to a different country. The differences in their cultures was always the biggest barrier even more than language.

 

          Usually he didn't care, because honestly, Americans couldn't expect everyone to abide by their culture on the first try, but now that he was next to Adam,  he was feeling the doubt rise in him. He couldn't woo the boy if he was constantly second guessing himself. Self note to ask Darko to look up American customs.

 

          "I live on the third floor, and the elevator is broken so we have to climb." Adam stated as they went through the door.

 

          "I don't mind, darling." Nigel purred as he followed Adam up the stairs. It was quiet as they were walking up, and Nigel bounded up a few steps to walk beside him. "So, Adam, what do you do for a living?"

 

          "I work at a planetarium nearby. It's considered one of the best on this side of the country. We have one of the biggest telescope that was built in part by NASA and other state backed grants. I usually only give tours of the different parts of the museum and give a presentation of what the sky looks like with light pollution. There was a study recently that showed if light pollution could be reduced by even 20%, we would be able to see over 50 galaxies with the naked eye." Adam's eyes sparkled he talked about this. The tension in his shoulders had bled away as he talked, and Nigel enjoyed looking at him this way. He was in the middle of explaining one of the telescopes was made when his blue eyes turned to Nigel and he stopped talking.

 

          "I'm sorry. Was I talking too much? Was I supposed to ask you what your job was?"

 

          "You weren't talking too much. I fucking love hearing your voice. My job is shitty. I'm just a businessmen." He shrugged. "You can continue talking about that telescope or whatever."

 

          The blinding smile he got in return was incredible. They had reached the third floor at the point, and Nigel followed Adam as he led him to his door.

 

          "Please take your shoes off at the entrance." Adam said offhandedly as he opened the door, toeing off his own shoes. Nigel complied before walking in sock clad, handing the textbook to Adam's outstretched hand.  Their fingers brushed and Nigel felt elated at even the simple touch. Instead of focusing on the feeling he turned around, taking in the apartment. It was covered in a myriad of star maps, posters, and one photo of a man. He strode over to the photo with a frown.

 

          "That's my father. He died two years ago.” Adam said behind his shoulder and Nigel straightened, giving him a sympathetic look.

 

          “I’m sorry.”

 

          “Why?” Adam frowned at him.

 

          “Because your dad died.” Nigel said as he stepped away from the photo and went to sit on the couch, leaning against the right arm as he looked at Adam who sat on the left side. Nigel crossed his legs and enjoyed the side profile.

 

          “It wasn’t your fault.” Adam said, eyes flickering from Nigel to his hands. “And, um, I’m sorry about not having the telescope.”

 

          “It’s okay. I wanted to see you really.” Nigel grinned, uncrossing his legs and turning to face him. “But you did seem pretty fucking upset. Who is this Beth you were talking about?”

 

          “She’s my neighbor. We used to date but then she decided that she didn’t want to be with me because I have this thing. Her dad didn’t support our relationship and she said that she wanted to be with someone normal.” He replied, fidgeting with his hands as he said it. A flash of jealousy and anger coursed through Nigel but he kept it down and scooted closer to Adam.

 

          “Well, she’s a fucking bitch for letting you go. You seem amazing to me.” Nigel grabbed Adam’s hand and the other man looked up at Nigel. From this close, the older man could see how smooth his skin was and he wanted to reach up and touch it, and those lips were so incredibly red. Nigel started to lean in, his head tilting but the other frowned and leaned back.

 

          “I’m sorry. I forget that other people are concerned about personal space.” Adam paused, squinting at the table in front of them before turning back to the Romanian. “Unless you meant to get closer?”

 

          “I was going to kiss you.”  Nigel said honestly with a sigh as he took a cigarette out. All this guessing of what Adam wanted was exhausting. This boy was strange in a way that went beyond a personality quirk.

 

          “Oh… I didn’t realize that.” Adam blushed. “Nigel, I have Asperger’s Syndrome. It falls into the autism spectrum and it means that I struggle to understand social cues and I don’t understand what things mean if they are said figuratively. Also, please don’t smoke in my apartment.” Nigel looked around.

 

          “Do you have a balcony?”

 

          He pointed to it and Nigel stepped outside as he lit up his cigarette.

 

          “So, is this a mental thing?”

 

          “Yes.”

 

          “Hmm.” Nigel nodded, taking in a long drag before breathing it out towards the street. Adam was staring at him and his eyes flickered from him to the cigarette. “So explain it to me then, blue eyes. You don’t get fucking metaphors. You wouldn’t know if someone’s hitting on you unless they told you—”

 

          “I would be able to tell if someone was hitting me even without their verbal affirmation, Nigel. I imagine that it would rather painful.”

 

          “I meant if they were fucking flirting with you. Trying to get in your—trying to have sex with you essentially.” Nigel leaned against the rail, the hand with the cigarette hanging lazily behind him while his other hand rubbed his chin. Adam was entranced by the way the shadow played on Nigel’s face and he took a step out onto the balcony with him, leaning against the other side of the balcony.

 

          “Yes, it would be difficult for me to understand unless they told me outright. I don’t understand facial expressions or social cues. Sometimes I talk too much about a subject or I don’t talk enough. People think I’m weird because I speak in a monotone. I have a routine from what I eat to when I sleep. I don’t like it when something doesn’t happen the way I planned it to.”

 

          “Like the telescope?” Nigel lifted his eyebrows. When Adam nodded, he frowned. “Wait, but you dated this Beth girl, right? She knows that you have this syndrome.”

 

          “Yes?” Adam looked confused as to what he was trying to imply and Nigel rubbed his eyes angrily at this Beth.

 

          “She knew that it would bother you. Even if she did need a telescope, she was being fucking rude in asking you because she knew that you would get this upset at having your schedule go to shit.” Nigel put out his cigarette on the rail, tossing it onto the street. “In small words, she was being a bitch.” He took a step towards Adam, cupping his face in his hand, reveling in how the other boy unconsciously pressed his hand into his. “And you don’t deserve to be treated that way.”

 

          “But Beth is nice.”

 

          “People can be nice and be assholes too.”

 

          “That doesn’t make sense.

 

          “People can be nice but also be fucking inconsiderate and rude at other times. It’s human nature.” Nigel scowled as he thought about his Adam being taken advantage of in this way. He put his hand back to his side, not missing the way that Adam seemed to imperceptibly follow it. This kid was as touch starved as a person could be.

 

          “It’s my bedtime.” Adam said succinctly, looking at Nigel’s shirt. The other man laughed.

 

          “I get it. I’ll head on out. But first, can I ask you something?” Nigel’s eyes flickered down Adam’s lips as he took a step closer.

 

          “Yes.”

 

          “How do you spell Asperger’s?”


	6. Chapter 6

After he had left Adam’s apartment, he had made his way back to his house that was strangely empty. Usually, Darko would’ve been sprawled out on the couch or waiting up for him so that he could torment him for one reason or anything, It was a fucking delight to not have to deal with that idiot for once.

 

At first, he began to go to his bedroom, ready to go to bed after being so productive in one day. But as he was passing his office that he never even touched, the sight of the computer made him pause. It wasn't even that late, and Nigel did have some time to at least look up what Adam had told him.

 

He sat down at the computer and started it up.

 

This is why four hours later, Nigel found himself scrolling through an article of how to date someone with Asperger's Syndrome, jotting down notes in the notebook that he had went to buy along with reading glasses and a dictionary. Nigel had never been a fucking nerd when he went to school in his earlier years, but there was a lot of stuff to this, and if he had any plans on wooing Adam, he'd have to make sure it didn't set the boy off.

 

As he finished the article, Nigel leaned back in his chair and groaned. Reading was so hard in English and especially when his eyes were trying to close in an attempt to fall asleep immediately. His head started drooping on to the desk and the only thing that made him startle awake was the front door slamming open, with the telltale, "I'm back" that came from Darko.

 

He yawned as he stood up, stretching his arms above him.

 

"Well, well, well," Darko chuckled as he leaned against the door frame, "Looks like someone forgot to do their homework last night." Nigel flicked him off as he shambled to his bedroom, ignoring how Darko trailed behind him. "Well, come on, let it out. How did your date go with the boy?"

 

"We went to his apartment."

 

"Fuck yeah! You still got game after all this time, old man." Darko slapped him on the back. The other elbowed him and shoved him away. It didn't fucking matter what time it was right now, he was going to sleep.

 

"We didn't fuck."

 

"Ah, man. Couldn't get it up? I know some wonderful places where you can get something--" Darko ducked the shirt that was thrown in his direction, sniffing in offense.

 

"You shitty bastard, I can get it up." Nigel kicked open the closet door, coming out in a T-shirt and boxers before falling into the bed. Fuck, he had forgotten the very wise decision he had made in purchasing silk everything. Darko had originally called him girly for it, but it was so much better than any of the other shitty materials that were out there.

 

 

"So then what's the catch, boss?" Darko asked as he sat on the other side of the bed, crossing his legs.

 

"He has this thing."

 

"I never thought you would be the one to draw the line because of a kink, Nigel. This boy must be a freak."

 

          "No, it's not a kink." Nigel mumbled into the pillow, ignoring the dip on the other side of the very large bed. "He has this mental thing called Asperger's. He doesn't understand social stuff like when someone wants to fuck him or when he should stop talking." He waved a hand around in the air and the other man made an amused noise. Nigel turned on to his back, hitting the pillow to make it fluffier, glaring sleepily at his assistant.

 

"Is he worth all this trouble, boss?" Darko raised an eyebrow at him and Nigel gave him a dark glare that had the other reaching for his gun. "I-I'm just saying that it's kinda a lot to deal with someone with issues like that, and he's American, you know, so they have a whole lotta other issues." He raised his hands in a pacifying manner, leaning away from him.

 

"Adam is always worth it." Nigel said as his eyes drooped down into sleep. There was nothing that would stand in between Adam and him, even if he had to learn every fucking English word in the goddamn dictionary.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

On the other side of town, Adam was looking up at his ceiling, feeling slightly frustrated that he couldn't fall asleep. There was a myriad of mixed emotions swirling through him, and he couldn't stop thinking. His mind kept going back to the moments he had spent with Nigel in the safety of his balcony and even as he tried to push the emotions down, they kept surfacing like buoys that bob up in the ocean. Anxiety about how he had acted and whether or not he would hear back from Nigel since he had told him about his Asperger's.

 

A nervous flutter made his fingers tremble and his stomach tighten when he remembered the very attractive image that Nigel made, leaning so casually against the balcony railing, a cigarette lit in his hand, illuminating his face in its orange haze. A part of him told him that he should be afraid because he could remember seeing blood or at least some red liquid on the bottom of Nigel's shirt when he let him into his house.

 

Despite all these feelings, Adam couldn't help how sexually attracted he was to Nigel. It was something about the gentle way that he treated Adam even before knowing about how he sometimes missed social cues. The way he treated him like if he was someone important. It made Adam's heart flutter in a way that it hadn't since he was with Beth. Although, it also felt very different to that. And of course, with Beth, it turned out that they had different intensities for how they liked each other, that left Adam dangling by himself. He desperately hoped that this wouldn't be the case with Nigel.

 

Sighing, he turned on his side, letting his hand cover the empty space of the bed beside him. What would it be like to have Nigel as a partner? He seemed to be a very foul-mouthed person despite his caring attitude towards Adam. What would he be like in bed? Would he be aggressive, or would he have a gentle touch? Both thoughts made Adam's head go dizzy with want.

 

His hand slid down his stomach and underneath his sleeping pants where his cock was already starting to harden. What would Nigel do if he were here? Adam's mind was quick to bring up the image of the other's lips around the cigarette and how soft they had looked. The image of Nigel biting Adam's chest as he kissed his way down to his cock made Adam let out a small moan, his hand pumping. Maybe he would place soft kisses on the places where he bit to make up for the pain before taking him in his mouth. Would what that be like? Would he tease him till he was on the edge, begging for release or would he go straight to making him cum?

 

Adam bit his lip as he looked down at his flushed cock that was already dripping precum. An unbidden moan spilled form his lips as he thought of Nigel wrapping his rough hands around it, imagined him covering his fingers so that they were overlapping each other and moving in sync. He remembered how rough and large they had felt when Nigel had returned his textbook to him.

 

The imagined pressure of Nigel holding himself above Adam, hands wandering up and down his body, fingers teasing him gently as he bit into his neck made Adam throw his head back into his pillow as he came. There was a pounding sensation in his head and he swallowed, looking down at his hand with slight annoyance. This wasn't in the schedule.

 

Adam sighed, only slightly blushing when he thought on what he had been imagining when he masturbated. He didn't even know if Nigel would be interested after what they had talked about last night. As he walked to the bathroom to wash his hands, Adam let his eyes wander momentarily to the balcony, a part of him filling with longing.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Adam was getting ready to go to work, putting what had happening last night in the back of his mind. There were other things to worry about. It wasn't like he had done anything wrong anyway. As he turned to grab the milk, his doorbell rang. He frowned. Who could it be at this hour? He had to go to work soon.

 

He was surprised to see Beth standing in front of him with a hesitant smile on her face. In between them was his telescope in its box. Something in him relaxed at seeing his telescope back. It was his favorite one and he was glad to have it back.

 

"Thanks for letting me use it last night. My friends all loved it so much. It was a perfect night out yesterday." Beth gushed, putting a hand on his arm. Adam nodded.

 

"I know. Because of our location in space right now and the weather, yesterday was actually one of the clearest nights of this year." He said, taking the telescope box and putting it next to the entrance. While he was still upset that she had it last night, a bigger part of him was just happy to have it in his possession again. He turned back to Beth, giving her an awkward smile. These were the moments where he wished that his father was still around. What was he supposed to do when his ex-girlfriend was still standing in the doorway after returning the thing she had borrowed?

 

"Thank you for returning it. I have to go to work now." He said succinctly, putting his hand on the door getting ready to close it. Beth opened her mouth and put her hand on the door as he began to close it.

 

"Actually, I was wondering if you would like to go and grab a cup of coffee sometime?" Beth looked up at him from beneath her eyelashes. Adam's nose wrinkled.

 

"No, I hate coffee." He tried again to close the door but was blocked by her push.

 

"I meant, do you want to go and hang out." Beth rolled her eyes.

 

"No. I have work in," Adam checked his watch, “thirty minutes so I can't hang out right now." He saw the quick miniature expressions that went across her face and he frowned at it. That was never a good sign no matter who it was. "Did I say something wrong?"

 

A rush of breath escaped her mouth and she shook her head, rolling her eyes.

 

"Never mind, see you later." With that, Beth turned on her heel, leaving a slightly confused but otherwise normal Adam who shut the door and returned to his morning routine. He checked his watch again and frowned. Now there was only 27 minutes left before he had to go to work.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

There was only so much that Darko could do before he got bored of waiting for Nigel to wake up. He had already explored the newly cleaned house, admiring the way that Nigel had started to set up an organized schedule/ plan for how they were going to expand into the next city, but it wasn't something that he could distract himself with in the long run. A part of him thought that he should probably go and see what he could on the streets, but he had already spent so much of the previous two days doing that.

 

He sighed as he flipped through the magazine that he had found in the mail pile. Home Decorations catalog was not the most interesting read. As he was tossing it into the trashcan beside Nigel's desk, he accidentally jostled the mouse of the computer and the screen flitted back on. Well, Darko had never been blamed for being lazy or not curious.

 

His eyes skimmed over what the other had been looking at the night before. It seemed to be about what his new obsession had. Asperger's. He sighed, resting his face in his hand as he read. No social cues. Picky eater. Didn't understand most jokes. What a weird guy. This all sounded like the opposite of what his wife had been. Darko shook his head as he opened up another tab. Then again, maybe it was a good thing that Nigel find someone that was different.

 

 

Adam, huh? Maybe it was time that he go and see who exactly this Adam character was. But for now, he could stand to watch a movie or something to pass the time. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hours later, Nigel stumbled out of bed and to the bathroom, doing a double take as he saw Darko out of the corner of his eye in his office. He rubbed his face, walking past him and towards the bathroom. That was a later Nigel's problem. First, he needed a shower.

 

Nigel showered, his mind still hazy as he made his way to his bedroom and changed. What had he been doing yesterday? He shook his head. Coffee, first. Whatever shit had happened yesterday or whatever Darko was fucking doing in his office was a post-coffee Nigel problem.

 

Making his way into the kitchen, Nigel brewed himself a coffee just the way he liked it, dark with just a hint of sugar. None of that American bullshit that they poisoned it with.

 

He gulped some of it down as he went back to his office. The lights were turned off and Darko had his feet on his chair, hugging his knees as whatever was on the screen continued. It sounded like.... little kids laughing? Nigel flicked on the lights, barking out, "Feet off the new chair."

 

His assistant yelled, falling off the chair and turned fast to face Nigel. He looked like if he had seen a ghost or something of the sort. The disappointment Nigel felt as he saw that Darko was just watching some childish cartoon made him squint at him in confusion.

 

"These Americans are fucked up, my friend. This was on  the Psychological Thrillers List on your Netflix accounts and I thought they were joking, but they're not, Nigel. This is not Happy Tree Friends. These are fucking psychopaths!" Darko got close enough to him that he could see how pale he had gotten. Darko pointed to the screen, shaking his head before walking out of the room, heading straight for the kitchen where the light was still on.

 

Nigel reconsidered his decision to make Darko his second in command. How could he fear some cartoon? He closed out of the page and blinked as he saw what he had been looking at before he went to bed. The Asperger's Syndrome thing that his Adam had. It wasn't of consequence. It just meant that he had to be creative in how he wooed him.

 

 

Rubbing his hands, he put the coffee mug down on the desk and typed into the search bar: best places to watch the stars in New York.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"Mr. Adam, sir, how many suns are there in the entire universe?" One of the kids asked

 

"Many scientists believe that there could be billions of trillions of stars in the universe, even if we can't see them all with our telescopes." He gave a practiced smile to the young boy who nodded. Turning to the next hand that was up, Adam's eye caught the movement at the entrance of the room. It was his boss who had a look of consternation on her face. He calmly called on the next person and answered their question before saying that it was the end of the tour. All the little kids seemed overjoyed and ran to the teacher who led them out of the room. As they filtered out, Adam's boss, Tony made his way down the steps, stopping next to him.

 

"Hey, Raki, I see you're holding up better now with the kids." He smiled at Adam. The blue-eyed man nodded.

 

"There are still times when I don't understand what to do with them, but I have gotten better at understanding what they want." Adam said honestly as he shut down the projector. This had been the last tour presentation for the day which meant that he had to turn off all the related materials.

 

"That's good. Um, Adam, you've been a wonderful worker here at Stark Planetarium." His boss put a hand on his shoulder, his other rubbing the back of his neck. "However, we have been getting some complaints lately about your rather cold demeanor and sometimes rude attitude towards the guests." Adam froze and straightened, turning to Tony. 

 

"Sir, I apologize if that is how the guests are perceiving me. I have been doing my best to be approachable and affable." His hands started to nervously clench and unclench.

 

"And I understand that, Raki, but I'm afraid that you're on thin ice. I just wanted you to know that you're getting on thin ice here, buddy, and I know you're working at. That's why we're giving you another chance." He sighed as he tilted his head to look at Adam. "You understand that I don't wanna fire a hardworking guy like you, right? It's just how things go sometimes." 

 

"I'm not fired though, right?" Adam asked nervously, his nail accidentally catching the skin of his palm. The pain helped ground him.

 

"No, no. Not right now-- and hopefully not in the future, but you just need to be careful." Tony gave him a grimaced smile and Adam nodded.

 

"Of course, sir." Adam bit his lip, breathing out an agitated breath. "I'll do my best."

 

Tony Stark patted his shoulder with a firm nod.

 

"Good man." With that, he turned on his heel and left the room, leaving Adam to scratch his hands. He couldn't lose this job. It had taken him forever to even get this one after losing his last one. A headache began to develop, and he sighed, shouldering his bag from where he put it underneath the stand. He didn’t want to lose this job. He liked working here.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't know if or where I'm going with this. If you want more, comment below!


End file.
